The Lost Gem
by TheShinyTrader
Summary: Long Ago There was A Secret Male Gem in the Rebellion Given a Mission To Make Sure That The Diamonds To Not Know about Him if they do it could Bring Destruction.


Long Ago. During The Rebellion. We see Rose Quartz talking to A Lone Figure In The Shadows. "You Know your Mission and what you got to do go into hiding until I come looking for you Rose Quartz said as she was crossing Her Arms". Yes General The Figure Said As the gem got on its Knees". You will Be Missed by everyone I Appreciate you for doing this but you know you don't have to bow to me Rose Said". Yes General Rose The Figure Said while getting off its Knees. Know Go and leave before someone sees you go Rose said while Crying" The Figure turn around and started Walking but turned around quickly to say". Thank you for everything Rose Quartz I hope to see you soon Then the figure left without a trace". Rose Started to cry when he left". Good bye My faithful Soldier I hope we meet again Rose said as she cried while waving.

5,750 Years Later. We see Steven training With The Gems, while Peridot and Lapis was watching. Steven Was Sparing With Garnet with his two shields Blocking her Attacks. Very Good Steven your getting better Pearl while applauding". Yeah Dude you Did Great Against Garnet Amethyst yelled with Excitement while waving her hand frantically". "Excellent Steven a few more sparing session and you might spar with me and Amethyst Garnet said with her emotionless expression". "Awesome work Steven Lapis Said While Floating over and landing beside Steven". Steven That Awesome Peridot who got up from the ground". Thanks guys with the Training I hope we can Fix Jasper and work on how to beat HomeWorld Steven Said While Smiling". I'm Going into Town Guys to get some fry-bits Steven Said to the group". Later Done by Fyrbos we see Steven Talking to Ronaldo. So your telling me there's Aliens Steven said Excitedly". Of course there is I can tell you Names off a free of them Rolando said while fixing his Glasses". Maybe later Ronaldo I just want my Fry Bits Please Steven Asked nicely". Here you go little dude Ronaldo said as he handed Steven His Fry Bits". Just then A figure appeared behind Steven. Excuse me sir do you know where I can find The Crystal Gems The Figure Asked Ronaldo and Steven". Yeah they live by the end of the beach but be careful Ronaldo replied". Thank you sir and can I get some of those Fry Bits Like this kid has Please the figure said". Ronaldo hand for Fry Bits to The Figure. Thanks for the information and the Food here's Twenty Bucks Said The Figure as he gave Ronaldo his payment".

"Now goodbye I need to go see this Gems The Figure said". Steven ran after The Figure. Wait how do you now about the Crystal Gems Steven Shouted at The Figure". The Figure turned around to Steven. Lets Just say kid I'm an old Associate of them". So there friends of yours cool there my friends to and I'm also a gem Steven said as he pulled his shirt up to reveal his Gem". The Figure look at the Gem in disbelief. "That Gem Belongs to Rose Quartz and if its yours that must mean She gone The Figure said as he started crying". Yea she was my mom I never knew her except what the gems tell me and my dad Steven said while clenching his hand". Steven then turned to The Figure. How do you know my Mom Steven Asked The Figure". When we get to the Gems I'll tell you when we get there The Figure Responding with a Smile:. Soon they arrived at Steven House. "Hey Guys I'm back and I bought someone who says he knows you Steven said as he Opened The Door". Who is it Pearl asked as the figure stepped in". Garnet and Pearl was shocked who it was. Hey Garent Hey Pearl the Figure said". Garnet then defused into Sapphire and Ruby. Then Sapphire, Ruby and Pearl all tackled the figure. Amethyst then spoke up. Who is this she asked with crossing her Arms". This is Onyx one of The Original Crystal Gems Like Ruby Pearl and Bismuth and I and hes The First Male Gem Sapphire said Why Crying". The Figure got up after being tackled. Now tell me what I have Miss and lets start with wheres Rose and Why doe Steven has her Gem Onyx said while looking at Steven".


End file.
